A Broken Man
by Elena1228
Summary: Set in Season 4. Dean knew what had to be done, and it wasn't his fault. Character Death.


**I was watching The Walking Dead last night and when I was watching the last scene between Rick and Shane (which I am very upset about!) I just immediately thought of Dean and Sam, and this is where the idea came from. I know, I should probably make up my own thing, but I just couldn't help myself. **

Dean didn't know what he was doing. One moment, he and Sam were fighting, the worst fight they've ever been in, and the next thing he knew, the knife he had brought along to kill Ruby was now in Sam's chest. It had been a spur of the moment kind of thing, but even after Dean realized what he had just done to his brother, a part of him didn't regret it. Sam was changing in ways that he couldn't even explain, and his brother had to be stopped before Sam did something even worse.

He remembered what his father had told him that day in the hospital. Help Sammy or kill him. Well, there was no help for Sam. He and Bobby had tried so hard to help him, but Sam was falling farther and farther into the darkness and Dean knew there was just no hope. But was killing Sammy really the right thing to do…?

Dean didn't have time to think about that as his brother, with blood flowing out of his chest and his mouth, slid down to the ground, gasping and clutching his chest. Dean held onto his brother and slid down with him, tears flowing from his eyes. He grabbed Sam by the shirt and gave him a shake, forcing his brother to look at him while he still could.

"Damn you for making me do this!" Dean screamed making sure his brother knew who was at faults here "I didn't do this! You did this to us! You hear me? You did this! I didn't want to do this!"

But he did do it, and Dean knew that. Though Sam was a big reason for why their relationship was ruined, Dean still played a part it in, and he knew he'd regret it for as long as he lived.

Sam's hand reached up for a moment as if he was trying to reach for something, and Dean had a feeling he knew what it was. He grasped his brother's hand, which was stained with blood, and gave Sam comfort as he lay there dying.

After Sam had found out about monsters and demons and all that other crap, he obsessed for almost a month about how he would die. He would talk to Dean about it, always wondering out loud, wondering if a monster would be the one to get him some day. Then Dean would put his arm around his little brother and say "I'm never going to let anything happen to you, Sammy. I promise. As long as dad and I are alive, nothing will ever get you"

And Sam believed his older brother. He felt safer with Dean more than anyone, even his own father. But little did Sam know that it would be his own brother that would finish him off, not a monster or a demon or anything, _his own brother. _

Sam choked and gasped a little bit more and Dean closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, Sam was staring at him, his face filled with pain and betrayal. He never said it out loud, but Dean knew the question Sam wanted to ask before he died.

_Why?_

Dean closed his eyes and said, "You'll never understand"

Sam looked at Dean one more time, tears in his eyes, before his body went completely still. Dean felt his brother's hand go limp and when he opened his eyes, he saw his little brother, the one he always swore to protect, with head slumped to the side and his eyes opened and filled with pain and the blood that didn't seem to want to stop flowing. Sam was dead. He had killed his little brother, his best friend.

Dean screamed, and when he did, it was for everything. He screamed for his father, who was and would forever be in hell because of him. He screamed for all the people that he and Sam got killed. He screamed for his mother, who died for her children. He screamed for Jessica, who should never have died the way she did. He screamed for Sam, the brother who lost his humanity and was murdered in cold blood by his own brother, and lastly, he screamed for himself, because he would and forever be a broken man now.

Taking one last look at his brother, Dean got up and walked towards the door. He would let Ruby take care of the body. Opening the door, Dean looked back one more time.

"You did this to us, Sammy. Remember that" he said, his voice hard.

And then Dean left the room, leaving his brother behind forever.

**Okay, so I know Dean would never really kill Sam, I can still picture this happening. Hope you liked it. I know it was too dramatic, but I didn't want this to just be copied from the scene in The Walking Dead. I wanted to add my own little thing. If you think I should continue this or just leave it as it is, please review!**


End file.
